The Sheriff and his Princess
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Struggling with his ever growing new affections for a certain scottish princess, getting new enemys doesn't seem all that bad Read to find out dont forget to review!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting by Chance

Hi there readers! I am back again but this time no more abandoning the stories that I'm writing. Now I have a good story line ahead I hope everyone who reads this story will like it. I don't own toy story or brave or any of the characters I'm using they all belong to Pixar. I am just a huge fan of these two movies =) so…anyways happy reading and remember to review =)

Chapter 1

Meeting by chance

(AN: this takes place after TS: 3 hope you like it please leave a review)

I have said that there are some who are led to their fate and their destiny intertwined along side it; I was perchanced by a little girl of 4 years old that went by the name of Bonnie, I have heard from my box that this little girl adored the movie so much that she had to get me and that I was her favorite character I was flattered to hear such words from her but I was more surprised that I was brought into a world of the west in some of her playtime stories.

That was when I met him: the sheriff named Woody the hero of the west I have heard the girl say, what a handsome man he was I had to admit, the girl had treated me and him with very special care since both me and him were both important to her, me and woody were always paired together as well, she also would say, that me and him were 'perfect'.

When she went out of the room I would always show a greeting smile to this cowboy woody and getting that tip of the hat and names such as m'lady and princess which sent little smiles across my face every time also having small conversations at times with him and his friends

As a few days past I soon became fast friends with every one of Bonnie's toys rather quickly and I have come to learn of Woody's former owner Andy and all the adventures he and his friends had in the past, it had sounded al very thrilling and exciting yet sad when he got to the part when Andy had to leave for college and thus landing with Bonnie their new owner, I sympathized with Woody the most out of anyone cause he seemed to be sad about him and this Bo person I have heard once so I asked him one day ,out of curiosity of course, that if he thinks Andy will remember him and come back to see him one day and also if he would meet Bo again. Woody gave me a straight answer saying doubtful to both of them. He then said to me that he would always remember them both I could not do anything but just say of course, feeling a bit hurt but I did not know why.

Anyways, enough about me on with the current day of after I had asked Woody those questions

Merida caught up with Woody as he walked toward the small table her hand gently landed on his arm and got his attention with a bit of sadness in his eyes

"I'm sorry, woody. I did not mean anything by it" she said softly woody turned around fully to face her and patted her shoulder in a genuine way , giving her a small smile

"No need to say sorry, Merida" he said and climbed up the small chair to the table to play checkers with Slinky, Merida looked at Woody from below with her hands on his hips and gave him a smile before walking away to join buttercup and a few others in charades. A few moments running footsteps came up into the room everyone went to their places and Merida ran to her spot right next to Woody on the table and froze seconds later Bonnie burst through the door and scattered her backpack on the floor and went for Merida with one arm behind her back

"Princess!" she said in a hyper voice "there is someone who wants to meet you" she put her arm out in front of her to reveal a black horse who was a plush just like bulls-eye but a bit bigger "tada! It's Angus! Now you and woody can ride together into the sun set when you marry!" she said with a few giggles then grabbed woody and bulls-eye and she moved angus and bulls-eye along together with woody and Merida holding hands as they rode then Bonnie came up with a story and started to play with the rest of her toys, this time Merida being the DID in it to the evil witch Woody goes to save her

"Please help me sir sheriff" bonnie pretended in Merida's voice

"No need to be scared no witch is going to me now! I will save you no matter what!" she said in Woody's voice "Ride like the wind Bulls-eye!"

Woody snuck into the castle and cleverly avoided the peapod guards and went to Merida's prison cell, he busted it open and Merida went into his arms

"I knew you would come"

"Always"

Bonnie moved them to face each other and she put her hands into his as they both stared into each other's eyes bonnie moved them closer but then stopped because her mother had called her for dinner,

"Coming!"

Bonnie stood them against the straw basket trunk and ran down the stairs fast When the toys came alive once again, potato head cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at them smirking, Woody glanced at his hands holding Merida's he let them go nervously and she turned to the side playing with her long red hair also in a nervous matter Merida regained her composer and looked at Woody

"Well, that was a interesting play" she said in a hyped up voice then felt angus brush his nose against her hand and she petted the sides of his face gently as Bulls-eye came up to greet her and Angus, Woody looked at Merida and nodded slowly not knowing what to say

"Yeah very" he said as he went over to her to pet Bulls-eye and looked at Angus who snorted friendly to him and nudged his hand Merida giggled

"Aww, he likes you"

Hearing running footsteps again woody took Merida's hands and froze with her as well as everyone of the other toys and bonnie came back in and continued her story. Hours later, when she finished she placed Woody and Merida on their horses she smiled then went to bed. When her eyes closed Woody came alive just for a moment to look at Merida leaning on Angus's neck sleeping peacefully on him, Angus turned his eye to look at him, Woody smiled softly at her then reached over to rub Angus's nose Angus moved into his hand then woody leaned over a bit to gently move a strad of hair from Merida's face then moved away and looked over at Bonnie before freezing again once again

That's it for chapter one readers! Sooo tell me what you think in a review!

I will be typing up chapter 2 and probably have it up by tomorrow so..see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: And you are?

Hi again viewers!

Here is chapter two just like I promised =) hope you like it

Happy reading!

And remember to leave a review!

=]

(Previously on the last chapter)

_When she finished she placed Woody and Merida on their horses she smiled then went to bed. When her eyes closed Woody came alive just for a moment to look at Merida leaning on Angus's neck sleeping peacefully on him, Angus turned his eye to look at him, Woody smiled softly at her then reached over to rub Angus's nose Angus moved into his hand then woody leaned over a bit to gently move a strad of hair from Merida's face then moved away and looked over at Bonnie before freezing again once again_

Chapter 2

And you are…?

(AN: this chapter is going to feature some of my made up characters)

The next morning Woody unfroze and looked around to not see Merida or Angus near him

"Huh?" he said looking ahead to the door not seeing bonnie's back pack woody jumped down from the table and saw the toys talking and doing things as they usually did

Jessie looked up at him "Bonnie brought her to day care"

Woody tapped his forehead in failure when he looked at the clock as it read 9:30 the time the bell rung

"I know, I wish I could've snuck in with her" he said Jessie smirked at him and waved her hand up and down twice

"She'll be back woody, don't worry"

Woody looked at Jessie and nodded

"Yeah, I know"

Then something pushed Woody's hand, he looked down to see what it was it was Angus who softly snorted woody smiled a bit. Glad something of Merida's stayed behind…for some odd reason

"Hey boy" he said then Jessie stood up and went over to Angus with a smile on her face giving him a gently pet on his white nose

"He is so cute" she complimented as she felt his soft black coat

Woody found himself walking away alone to climb on the table nearby with Angus close behind. He sat on the edge of the table with Angus right beside him neighing in a whimper kind of way Woody looked at him and petted his arm

"She'll be back" he assured the black horse Angus nodded his head once and turned to the closed door

A few hours later Woody was leaning on Angus with his hat over his eyes and Merida who had come back cleared her throat in a cheerful way and nudged his boot gently getting his attention he opened his eyes and looked down to up seeing Merida with a smirk on her face

"Merida!" he said surprised as his hat fell onto his lap

"Well, good morning sheriff" she said as she petted Angus mane gently Woody stood up and looked at Merida, who handed him his hat

"Thanks" he said as he placed his hat on his head "…How long were you standing there?" he asked kind of embarrassed Merida giggled as she looked at him finding his embarrassment cute

"Just now actually, just had to get away from that new toy Bonnie brought from daycare"

Woody raised his eyebrow "New toy?"

Merida nodded as she leaned against Angus looking up at him again with an annoyed expression

"Mhm, you'll see"

Just then a loud voice came out of Bonnie's backpack and out came a handsome looking cowboy doll similar to Woody but with different colors and designs. He had tan skin, hazel eyes, black hair in a short ponytail, a black and white designed bandana on his neck a white shirt and a black vest with blue jeaned pants and brown boots

The female toy bunch, minus Merida all nodded with approval as he walked in front of them flicking his hat at them earning squeals and sighs of dazes when he noticed Merida he winked at her, Woody looked at Merida seeing the distasteful look in her expression put him in a assured state Merida didn't seem too interested in this new toy, as he came up to where they were standing Angus snorted angrily as he stomped his hooves on the table neighing Merida patted his side gently

"Calm down, Angus" she said to him then the cowboy raised Merida's hand and placed a kiss on it, as his eyes darted back to Merida then the cowboy he gave a slight glare as he stood in front of him

"Been awhile, Red" he said giving her a smirk, Which she did not return

"Not long enough" she answered to him, making the cowboy chuckle as he trailed his finger under her chin gently

"Aw. Don't be like that" he said then he backed up into woody, Woody nudged him in the back with his elbow to prevent him and the cowboy from falling to the floor the cowboy caught himself and saw Woody he moved his hat into place and nodded to him

"Watch it there, sheriff" he said

"You first, cowboy" he said in a annoyed voice "who bumped into me first"

"A wise guy, huh?"

Merida sighed softly to herself knowing this wasn't going to be too good

"Hey, get your boots in gear and stay in a place where Bonnie can see you clearly" she said as she stepped in-between woody and him who were glaring at each other she nudged his arm to move him away from Woody she gave the new one a glare

"Go away"

The cowboy turned his piercing glare to Merida and softened his expression

"See you around, Red" he said then as he got on the chair he glared up at woody that was still glaring at him with his arms crossed

"You got lucky, cow boy" he said and jumped off the chair going over to the other female toys Woody was about to say something back when he felt Merida's hand on his restrained him he looked at her to see her shaking her head from the side once

"Woody" she started as she let go of his hand and moved an inch closer to him "Don't worry about him, he loves starting crap with a toy he never met before"

Woody glanced at the cowboy and his glare came back as he gave him a taunting look

"Who is that, Merida?"

Merida went on Angus and looked at Woody

"Rondo" she answered "I only met him twice when Bonnie brought me with her to daycare the guy is like a major flirt with so many female toys, it's disgusting"

"Why is he here?"

"Bonnie brought him here for playtime hopefully he will be gone when she goes back tomorrow"

"Can't wait" he said as he heard Rondo's laughing voice as he chatted up another female toy

End of chapter 2

I'm getting a bit dry right in the third chapter, but I am going to have the third one typed tonight or tomorrow I'm not going to abandon this story readers, so don't worry! Thanks for reading! And leave a review

=]


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger's Charm

Hiya viewers!

Here is chapter 3, I think this story is getting good but that's just me

Anyways

Don't forget to review!

=]

(Previously on the last chapter)

_Woody__glanced at the cowboy and his glare came back as he gave him a taunting look_

_"Who is that, Merida?"_

_Merida went on Angus and looked at Woody_

_"Rondo" she answered "I only met him twice when Bonnie brought me with her to daycare the guy is like a major flirt with so many female toys, it's disgusting"_

_"Why is he here?"_

_"Bonnie brought him here for playtime hopefully he will be gone when she goes back tomorrow"_

_"Can't wait" he said as he heard Rondo's laughing voice as he chatted up another female toy_

Chapter 3

Stranger's Charm

(AN: this chapter is going to focus on woody, his feelings and how he becomes increasingly jealous of Rondo because of him hanging out with…Merida?)

As minutes turned into hours, Rondo was getting on Woody's nerves big time. The more he continued to see him flirt with Merida the more angered Woody had become; it was different from the time when he was jealous of Buzz, being the new favorite toy of Andy and instantly winning his toys attention with ease. But this situation, It was something different, the question was…what exactly was it…that woody was feeling? He was afraid of something

Another day passed and Rondo was still here, still hanging around Merida like a puppy begging for attention Woody scoffed as he walked by Rondo giving him glares

'Guess he didn't go back to day care with Bonnie' he thought as he came face to face with Angus, woody made a surprised expression of almost bumping into the black horse, who was tied to the straw trunk Woody petted his nose and Angus neighed softly

"Hey boy...why are you strapped here? Where's Merida?"

He took the straw restraint from his nose, freeing him. Angus snorted rubbing his big head against Woody's arm, he petted his head and caught his eye with a collar that said "Rondo's Property" Woody made a face, leaning down a bit and touched the collar, attempting to rip it off then Rondo's voice sounded off a few feet away from him

"May I help you with something, Woodsy?" Woody stood up straight and turned around to look at Rondo crossing his arms

"Woody" he corrected "and sadly for you, yeah there is, this horse belongs to Merida, not you" Rondo nodded his head twirling a tooth pick in his mouth with his fingers

"Uh huh, what's it to you?"

"I don't need to explain myself, Point blank: get your own horse"

Rondo gave woody a piercing glare, while Angus snorted at him

"It's none of your business, whose horse I use"

Woody took a step up to him looking into his eyes with building hate

"You made it my business when you arrived here and made nice with Merida" he said in a low angry voice Rondo just smirked tauntingly at Woody

"Do I detect jealousy, Woodsy?" he asked in a teasing baby voice making woody tighten his fists in ball losing more of his patience he raised one of his fists, not far, Merida was talking with buzz and Jessie when he looked from Merida to see woody about to pound Rondo up ahead, he stood up

"What's going on there?" he questioned out loud and he walked over with merida to the heated cowboy dolls quickly

"Oh no" she said as she went closer to them

"Do you detect my fist in your face?" he spat at him then as he was about to punch Rondo, buzz grabbed his arm, stopping him. Woody looked at buzz

"Buzz?"

"That, isn't going to solve anything, Woody" he said Woody lowered his arm and took it away from buzz and restrained himself,…for the moment anyway

Merida came beside buzz "Woody what's wrong?" he answered her with crossing his arms and nudged his head to Rondo,

"Talk to this, Merida"

Merida got the drift and rolled her eyes to Rondo

"What did you do Rondo?" she asked annoyed

"Tell your wanna-be security guard to stay out of my business, red"

"What 'business?" buzz asked

"Angus being my property" he answered

Merida gave him a crazy look and shook her head in denial

"Excuse you? No, Angus is my horse not yours!"

"You were planning on stealing him?" Jessie asked in shock

"So what if I was?" he asked and woody became angrier

Merida placed her hand on Woody's arm "Woody did a good thing, standing up for Angus" she looked up at Woody and gave him a warm smile then looked at Rondo and pointed her finger at him in warning

"Don't do it again, Rondo" she said

"we're done here" Buzz said as he lead Jessie away Merida tapped buzz's arm as he walked by her they exchanged glances and she whispered "thanks" giving him a smile buzz returned the smile and Jessie waved at her Merida waved back and look at woody and rondo

"Don't let me catch you trying to take Angus again or you will have me to deal with and this time there will be no interruptions of me personally kicking your hide out of town got that?"

Rondo made a fake scared face "oh I'm so scared of you" he got into his face "Let's see you try, wanna-be woodsy"

"Don't tempt me"

Rondo roughly tapped Woody's hat down and it fell to the ground, he laughed tauntingly at him and he walked away to another corner of the room Woody restrained himself from running after him and breathed a sigh, he felt a nudge on his hand and it was Angus, Woody petted his head and smiled at the black horse moments later Merida approached Woody and picked up his hat, looking at the direction where Rondo went then back at him when he spoke with a scoff

"Who does that guy think he is, it's been two days and already I can't stand the sight of him" Woody said knowing Merida was near as he leaned himself against the straw basket trunk and sighed yet again, he could not figure out why he would be so irritated by Rondo Merida approached Angus and leaned against him gently with Woody's hat in her hands she hugged it to her chest with her arms as she looked at the floor at her feet

"Do…you feel threatened by him, Woody?" she asked softly Woody looked at her quick and stumbled for words

"No…I" Merida nodded interrupting him looking at the ground with a straight sad face

"It sure seems that you are"

"…I don't know how to say it" was all he could say to half answer her question which was pathetic

Merida's straight face softened into a very small smile as she spoke up

"You don't have to be threatened by Rondo, Woody you're still everyone's sheriff in this room and you are the only hero to me…" Woody looked at Merida shocked

"When Bonnie plays with us" she finished which sort've let him down for some reason once again "Rondo can't change anything…so remember that" she looked at him as she handed him his hat and gave him another warm smile

"Okay?"

Woody returned her smile and placed his hat back on his head only to have Merida tap it down to his eyes

"That's for scaring me" then she went close to kiss him gently on his cheek making Woody's eyes grow wide "That's…for sticking up for Angus" she said putting his hat back up in position "Thanks, Sheriff" Woody glanced at Merida as she pulled away from him to pet Angus, Woody got out of his gaze and nodded his head

"It was…uh nothing…" he said in a poor excuse of a normal voice Merida smiled as she giggled softly to herself at how cute he was acting Merida looked at him when she noticed buzz, Jessie and Trixie playing cards near by

"Let's go have fun with your friends, and forget that incident with Rondo"

"Gladly" Woody accepted, walking up beside her and made their way to buzz, Jessie and Trixie in a game of cards

A few hours later Bonnie had returned to go to bed and the toys froze in their places, Rondo unfroze and snuck by all the sleeping toys once he passed woody and Merida his fist tightened and he stomped by them to the door where the little girls backpack was he unzipped the bag and climbed in zipping it up but not before glaring at woody one last time and zipping up the bag completely

"This ain't over Sheriff, not by a long shot, Merida will be mine" he said

That's it for chapter 3

Please leave a review =) thanks for reading!


End file.
